End of a Battle, Beginning of a War
by Javelon
Summary: During the battle at the Crystal Arch, Diablo slips away to a new world with Tyrael and the demon hunter giving chase. In a world vastly different from their own, can the warriors survive long enough to defeat the Lord of Terror once and for all? Maybe the Winchester brothers can help.


So I know a lot of people are looking forward to the new chapter of my Skyrim/HP story but I couldn't come up with anymore until I wrote this down. I promise though that Alok Dovahkiin will have a new chapter soon! So until then give this one a go and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Diablo nor Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End is Just the Beginning**

The battle had been running rampant on for countless hours now, maybe even countless days. Time seemed to pass differently in the High Heavens which made it difficult to tell. The constant storm that had been raging since the masses from the Burning Hells set foot in the sacred land did nothing to help mark the passing of time. It didn't really matter though. The hunter didn't care if the battle went on for years. All that mattered was the fight with the monster that had started it all.

The monster that had finally been beaten down. Finally forced to pay for all of his crimes. Victory was in the hunter's grasp at long last and the severely wounded demon before them knew it too.

Below them the sounds of battle could be heard. The pained cries of both angels and demons alike echoed through the once magnificent and lustrous halls of the High Heavens, making their suffering known to the hunter above.

A particularly loud cry from an angel sounded out only to be suddenly cut off, causing both the hunter and the demon to pause in their own battle. The demon grinned viciously, their tail whipping around behind them.

"Does it pain you, Nephalem, to know that you are the cause of this? That the suffering and deaths of these angels is your fault?" the demonic rumbling voice grated against the hunter's ears.

From beneath the hunter's hood, glowing silver eyes flashed in anger, "Death and suffering are the bed fellows of war. The angels have fought in this far longer than I have. They know the risks of war. A war that you started and I intend to finish. The fault lies with you alone, Diablo."

Diablo gave the hunter a sadistic smirk, "And what about your parents? And your sister? They too knew the risks? Some daughter you were. How do you intend to defeat me when you couldn't even protect your family?"

The hunter let out a snarl of rage, vaulting behind Diablo in a cloud of black smoke, throwing a chakram at his exposed back before she even planted her feet on the ground. She grimaced in pain when the action of throwing the large star opened up the deep wound on her right shoulder even more, her shoulder pads growing heavier as it absorbed more of her blood. The rest of her wasn't in much better shape. Her whole body was littered with bruises, burns, and gashes that went clear down to the bone. A part of her was amazed she was still standing. And she took satisfaction in seeing the numerous wounds she had inflicted upon Diablo. With just a brief glance you could see the many arrows imbedded in his skin.

The Prime Evil let out a roar of rage when the chakram sliced open his side, his black acidic blood hissing as it flowed from the wound onto the floor. He lashed out with his tail and growled when the hunter somersaulted away from his attack.

"I may not have saved my family but I shall avenge their deaths by killing you." The hunter hissed, ready to fire a flaming bolt straight into his heart.

Diablo shot out a volley of fireballs in a radius around him, forcing the hunter to maneuver out of the way.

"I am the Prime Evil, Nephalem. I am Legion! I will not be defeated by a mere mortal!"

With the hunter preoccupied from dodging the fireballs, Diablo held out all 4 arms in front of him, forcing a portal to appear before the great demon.

"Keep your pathetic world, hunter. There are many more for me to corrupt and conquer!"

The hunter's eyes widened in shock and dived for Diablo. The demon stepped through the portal, disappearing a split second before the hunter crashed onto the floor, his cruel laughter still echoing through the hallways of the High Heavens.

"Damn him!" the hunter cried in rage, her fist pounded the floor once.

The sounds of footsteps behind her caused the hunter to whirl around with her crossbow ready to pierce through demon flesh. Her posture relaxed right before she pulled the trigger when she saw who was standing there.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a demon hunter like that, Tyrael." She told the now mortal angel.

He smiled grimly at her, "A lesson I shall be sure to remember."

The hunter did a once over on Tyrael and nodded in satisfaction when she saw he had no worrying wounds.

"Diablo escaped through a portal he created. He said he had more worlds he could corrupt. Why did he not do this before?"

Tyrael's brow furrowed in thought, "Yes I heard him say that right as I arrived. I suspect the combined power of the Seven Evils of Hell gave him the ability to open portals to new worlds. Each of the Archangels possess this ability as well but have never used it in fear of Diablo or his brothers discovering."

"Do you know where he might have gone?" the hunter asked.

Tyrael frowned even more, "No I do not." When the demon hunter's eyes glowed in frustration he added, "You must understand that there are vast amounts of worlds out there. But Diablo's demonic presence and that taint that follows is hard to mask. We will find him."

"We must hurry then. Every second we waste is another second Diablo gets to spread his foul corruption." She urged, eager to give chase while Diablo was still weakened.

"In due time, Nephalem. For now you must rest and regain your strength." A new melodic voice spoke up.

Tyrael and the hunter turned to the entrance of the room and saw Auriel walking towards them, her soft purple wings billowing out behind her.

"There is no time for rest now. We must attack him before he has a chance to recover from his injuries. I will not let him kill more innocent people if I have a choice." The hunter protested.

No one could see the face of an angel but the hunter could sense Auriel smiling at her.

"You have a strong heart, Nephalem, and more courage than I've ever seen in a mortal. Despite all the horrors you've seen you still have Hope."

Auriel reached out and placed her hand on top of the hunter's head. A warm glow seemed to radiate from the top of the hunter's head, flowing over her and through her until she felt like her whole body was glowing right down to her toes.

When the angel stepped back the hunter opened her eyes, briefly wondering when she had closed them. She looked down at herself and realized all her wounds and aches were gone. She rotated her shoulders to test them and gave Auriel a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Auriel."

The angel gave a small nod then turned her attention to the sky. Outside the storm was finally clearing, a brilliant light shined through the clouds, burning away the remaining demonic corruption.

"The demons have fled back to the Burning Hells. They know that Diablo abandoned them. It will be some time before they bother anyone again." Auriel's melodic voice washed over the hunter, bringing a small sense of peace to her and allowing her to temporarily forget about Diablo.

The hunter was amazed as she watched the light sweep over the High Heavens, fixing all the damage the battle had caused. A bright light behind her caused her to turn and watch in awe as the light faded from Tyrael quickly, leaving him in his angelic form, his blue glowing wings swept out behind him.

The angel stared down at his armored hands, shock radiating off of him, "But how? I gave up my immortality."

"Anu has seen it fit to restore your status unto you so that you may pursue Diablo wherever he may go." A very ancient voice explained.

The hunter spun around and saw before an angel she had never seen before. He stood in long flowing black robes with a black breastplate underneath that reflected the light of his purple glowing wings. Though the hunter knew little about the different angels, the ancient wisdom and gentle subconscious command to listen in his voice made her suspect she knew who this was. Auriel confirmed the hunter's belief with a single name.

"Malthael!" the Archangel of Hope gasped.

The new angel seemed to smile, "Auriel. Tyrael. It is good to see you again."

"Malthael, where have you been? You have been missing for so long!" Tyrael exclaimed.

Malthael nodded, "I am sorry. I shall tell you my story another time but know that I found Anu in my wanderings and gained some of his wisdom. He knew Diablo would leave this world and sent me back to help you find the demon." The angel turned towards the hunter, "I have heard many things about you, Nephalem. You wish to hunt down Diablo, even to the new world."

"I will chase him to the very depths of the Burning Hells in every world he goes if I must."

The Archangel of Wisdom nodded, "Then you shall leave at once."

The angel clapped his hands together and drew them apart, opening up a portal between them. Once the portal was open and stable he turned back to the hunter.

"The world to which you journey is much different than Sanctuary. I shall impart to you enough knowledge to survive long enough to destroy Diablo."

Malthael walked up to the hunter and placed his hand on her head much like Auriel had. Again she felt the warm glow like before but this time it stayed on her head. A few moments passed before the angel removed his hand, leaving the hunter confused.

"The information you have gained will make itself known to you as you need it. To do otherwise would drive you into insanity." Malthael answered her silent question.

She nodded and the angel turned his attention to Tyrael, "Go with her. Many new dangers infest this world. Diablo will recruit these new evil beings into his army, of this there is no doubt. Anu has gifted you with a new ability to appear mortal at will. Use this to travel by the Nephalem's side undetected. Diablo may flee to another world if he knows he's being pursued you."

Tyrael nodded, "I will not fail, brother."

Malthael turned back to the hunter, "Learn to control your hunger for vengeance. Corruption is all that will come of it and countless lives depend on you."

She frowned but nodded. She never felt controlled by her vengeance but the Archangel of Wisdom must have seen something in her that she hadn't.

"The portal will not remain stable for much longer. You must go now." Auriel spoke up.

Tyrael gave one last nod, "Farewell my brethren."

The portal seemed to expand as the Archangel of Justice stepped through, the tips of his wings being the last to vanish. The hunter faced Malthael, "Thank you for your assistance. I am forever in your debt."

Having already said his part the angel simply lifted his hand in farewell.

With a final nod towards Auriel, the hunter faced the portal. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the portal, never looking back at the home she was leaving behind.

* * *

This is the very first crossover that I've found of Diablo and Supernatural. So let me know what you think and if I should continue!


End file.
